Finding Love and Happiness
by goden-trio
Summary: After the Final battle Harry is betrayed so he flees to America and finds love there.
1. Prologue

After the final battle Harry wandered though the halls of Hogwarts thinking about what he lost and about all the people who died for him. All of a sudden, he heard two voices talking in the hall. Harry quickly hid, so he could hear what they were saying.

"Do you think everything planned will work?" he heard Ginny whisper.

"Of course it will work," Ron said, "You just have to do the easy stuff."

"I don't think slipping a love potion in Harry's drink is easy," Ginny said angrily.

"Well it is easier than everything else we have to do to get his money, like giving Hermione a love potion," explained Ron. "It is a good thing they don't know that we have not really been their friends and have only been doing it for the fame and to steal from him."

"Do Mom, Dad and our brothers know what we are doing?" asked Ginny.

"Of course they do. They were the ones who came up with the plan in the first place. Well except for the twins." sneered Ron.

Harry could not take the rest of the conversation and left to find Hermione and tell her what was going on. He found Hermione on the astronomy tower just looking at the stars. Right away Harry noticed she was crying so he wrapped his arm around her. "Sis what's wrong?" He asked her quietly.

"I cannot take seeing all the bodies of all those people who have died or got injured!" Hermione said with tears falling down her face.

"I know how you feel. I feel guilty that all those people died to protect us when we were finishing the war." Harry said sadly.

The two of them just sat there for a while in silence until they heard some people coming up the stairs. They turned around and saw Neville and Luna next to them. They asked what they were doing. Harry then remembered what he came to tell Hermione and told them what he overheard Ron and Ginny discussing. The four of them decided that they needed to get out of the country so their plan would not work. Harry knew his parents must have a house out of the country, so they went to find out where the houses were so they could pick the best one to stay.

After Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville had some rest, they decided to go to Gringotts to talk to the goblins. They wanted to find out the best property to hide out in until they could figure out how to get Ron and Ginny back for their betrayal. When they got to the bank they went to speak with the Goblins, but they were still very angry at them for breaking into the bank. They did not want to talk to them at all, but then Griphook talked on their behalf so they could have a meeting. The four friends asked about the properties that Harry had outside the country. There were 4 properties outside the country in Salem, Massachusetts in America; Paris, France; Tokyo, Japan; and Melbourne, Australia. They looked at the different wards on the houses and decided to go to America. Salem had one of the best schools and the house had the best wards. After the bank they stopped at George's store to tell him what was going on and ask him to try to stop his family from finding them. George agreed to stall his parents as much as he could but knew he could not keep them away for long.

Harry and Hermione decided it would be harder for everyone to find them if they went the muggle way to Salem. They booked airplane tickets for the four of them. After they got the ticket booked, they decided on everything they needed to get packed. When the time came to leave they knew that where they were going was going to be better than what they were leaving behind.


	2. Leaving to new life

Harry and Hermione decided it would be easier to sneak everyone out at night so they would be long gone by the time Ron and Ginny noticed they were missing. On the night they were leaving, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all met in the Room of Requirement after everyone was sleeping so they could escape together. After they got into the room with all their stuff, Hermione packed all their things in a bag with an extension charm on it so they only had one bag between them. Once they were all packed up they put on the invisibility cloak and headed to the secret passage on the third floor heading to the passageway to Honeydukes Cellar. As the four friends were creeping through the castle, they heard a noise. When they got around the corner they saw Ron and Ginny trying to find them.

"How could you lose them Ronald?" spat Ginny angrily.

"I don't know how you could lose Hermione and Luna," yelled Ron sarcastically.

"We have to find them or mom and dad will be mad," said Ginny calmly, "We can't be fighting when we are supposed to be looking for them!"

Not wanting to let Ron and Ginny get in the way, Luna and Neville pointed to the tapestry by the wall and motioned that they go behind it. From their hiding spot, they heard more about the betrayal. They knew they made the right choice in deciding to leave. Then they went to the secret room behind the tapestry. Harry noticed Hermione hyperventilating and muttering something under her breath that he did not understand. Luna and Neville huddled against each other and put up silencing charms and tried to comfort each other because they had never seen Hermione lose control like that. Everyone but Hermione noticed that she had tears forming in her eyes. Hermione felt her heart beating in her chest faster than usual and she could not breath. Hermione knew she was having a panic attack because she had experienced them when she was on the Horcruxes Hunt. Harry knew from experience that he should not touch her when she got this way. He tried to calm her down but couldn't, so he walked slowly up to her so not to startle her.

"Hermione no one's going to see us or hear us. Nothing bad is going to happen." Harry stated desperately.

Hermione could still not get out of the flashbacks that were over taking her mind. Harry was getting more and more desperate telling her everything is good, and they did not have to live in fear ever again. She finally snapped out and became almost normal. When she was totally aware of her surroundings again, she noticed Harry staring at her looking worried.

"Little brother I am fine. You do not have to worry about me." Hermione told him.

"Hermione you're my sister. I get to worry about you when you have one of your panic attacks." Harry replied to her.

They heard Ginny and Ron walk by right after he said that. They left and made it to the statue of the humpbacked witch on the third floor. Harry said the password, and they were able to make it to Honeydukes without a problem. They were able to walk the cobbled street to the end of Hogmeade Village without drawing attention to themselves. They walked to a town less than a mile outside the town and called a bus to take them to Glasgow airport. What they didn't realize was that someone was following them. They get to the airport and realized that Molly Hd been following them the whole time. Harry felt foolish that he did not notice her at all and hoped that she would not find them even if she is with them in the airport. They ran to get in line so they didn't get caught and brought back to school, but Molly caught up to them.

"Where do you think you are going, you four," she shouts angrily.

"We do not need to tell you." Harry shouts back

"Yes, you do! You have to pick up after the destruction you caused," she says sternly.

"I did not cause anything you monster!" Harry shouted.

"I am not a monster you murderer." Molly said.

"The only person I killed was the person that killed so many others, and I needed to do it to protect everyone," Harry exclaimed.

"Everyone who died fighting were the ones you killed," Molly yelled. "You should make up for it by rebuilding everything you destroyed."

"It was their choice that they were fighting," Harry said sadly. "I feel guilty enough without you adding to it."

While Harry and Molly were fighting, the other three were trying to find out how to escape from Molly so they could make it to Salem without her knowing where they were going. They quickly came up with a plan. They brought one of the guards at the airport to where the fight was going on. When the guard found them fighting, he asked what was going on. Neville, Luna, and Hermione told the guard that Molly was stocking them, and so the guard took Molly away for questioning. They made their way in line to go to the plane. They thought it was a hassle getting their luggage checked and were worried because they did not want the muggles knowing about the extension charms on the bag. They got through the line without a hassle. Then they went to where they were going to wait for the plane to arrive. They played chess while they were waiting and just talked about random things making sure they did not talk about the betrayal. Luna was thinking this that was not healthy and brought it up anyway. "Molly will be asking for forgiveness soon enough. I saw nargles floating in her ear which caused her to be mean," she said in her usual dreamy voice.

"I know Luna, I don't know if I would forgive her if she asked because she hurt me too much," Harry replied wanting to end the conversation.

No one said anything about the Weasleys again as it was such a painful topic, and they went back to talking about more pleasant things. In no time their plane had arrived and they got ready to board. They got their passports and boarded the plane. They looked for their seats and sat down where their tickets said. Soon everyone else was one board. The stewardess gave the safety instructions and what to do in emergencies. Neville and Luna, who had no idea about muggle airplanes, started freaking out. They tried to comfort each other but they still were very upset and they did not realize when they were comforting each other, they grabbed hands. Harry and Hermione thought it was rather amusing that they were freaking out and told them there should be no emergency. The plane took off soon after. When the plane went up in the air, Luna and Neville noticed that their ears felt weird. They thought that it happened because the plane was not working and Neville panicked. Harry and Hermione reassured him that it was just his ears popping. They were almost to Salem when all a sudden the plane began to shake. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all freaked out this time and started shouting about how the plane was going to go down. Everyone else on the plane started freaking out also. It got so bad that they had to announce that it was just turbulence, and it should end soon. The rest of the ride was fine, and they landed safely.

The four friends quickly went out of the plane so no one would notice them as they were still scared they would be discovered. When they left the airport they quickly called the knight bus to take them close to their address, but not too close, so no one would be able to figure out where they were living. When they got where the knight bus let them out, they got a bite to eat. Later, they apparated to just outside their home. When they were walking to their house they realized they were safe from their betrayal for now.


	3. Getting Settled

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville arrived at Potter Manor without any problems with the wards and gates. The four friends walked up the long, stone driveway of the mansion admiring the huge lawn and a pond. The mansion was made out of white marble and had towers on the corners. They believed the house had to be the same size as Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were impressed by what they were seeing on the outside.

The runaways decided to explore the inside of the house, bottom to top, before trying to figure out a plan to finish their schooling, prepare the house, and plot revenge on their former friends. In the dungeons of the house, Harry found a potion lab and a greenhouse which had rare plant in it. He was relieved to know that he could make any potions that they might need. They decided that Neville and Harry would grow the plants, and Hermione and Luna would make the potions because the boys sucked at potions. The next floor up was designed like a basement, which would be used for recreation. It had a pool and a game room with muggle games like foosball, ping pong , a pool table, and air hockey. The last room on this floor had couches, tables, games like gobblestones, wizards chess and muggle board games, and an entertainment center. They decided they were to use this part of the manor to take a break from all the stressful things going on. On the next floor up there was a kitchen, dining room, laundry room, a bunch of sitting rooms and ballrooms. They found three house elves named Ursa, Carina, and Ara in the kitchen. They forced Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville to eat and told them whenever they needed anything they should just call them and they will take care of anything.

"Can I have another house elf that I own come now?" Harry asked

"Of course Master Harry Potter," the house elves replied in unison.

"That would be great," Harry said, "I will call him here when all of our plans are set."

They decided they would only use this floor to eat and for special occasions. This is also the floor they would use to enter and leave the manor. The next floor contained several suites that they could live in. Each suite had a bathroom, three guest rooms, and master bedroom with its own bathroom. On the last floor beside the attic there was a huge library which had thousands of books, bean bags for sitting comfortably, tables and chairs. It also had large windows which let in streams of light. Each window had a window seat which brightened the library. This was the perfect place to plan revenge. The floor also had some drawing rooms which were like the library but without the books. These rooms had tapestries that showed the Potter family tree.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna wanted to plan the revenge quickly so they went to the library to get started. First Harry wanted to know everything that the Weasleys did. Then the four friends decided to collaborate on all the betrayal and events that they noticed did not make sense during their years at Hogwarts. They sat in the library in the window seat and took out a notebook to write everything they learned. Neville and Luna knew more about the betrayal than Harry and Hermione because they were less biased. They knew right away that the Weaselys could not be trusted and were not their friends. Harry and Hermione listened as Neville and Luna explained how Ginny had been contacting Percy with information about Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione realized that this was how the Ministry knew what was going on and why they thought Harry was insane. Neville and Luna revealed how they overheard Ginny and Ron talking about being paid to get close to the two of them, and how they talked about Harry stealing their fame away by always being in the spotlight. Ron and Ginny believed Harry had been trying to kill them when they went on their adventures.

By the end of the conversation Harry and Hermione were very upset. Hermione was crying, and Harry knew if he did not do anything soon Hermione was going to have a big panic attack.

"Hermione you know we are going to get them back for this!" Harry told her passionately.

"I know, Harry, but how are we going to do it," Hermione replied.

"We will think of something. We always do. Besides, it will take them awhile find us. We will have plenty of time." Harry told her sternly.

Everyone decided that they needed a break from planning for an hour, so they went in the pool. After the hour in the pool, they started planning what they needed to do before they planned their revenge. They decided that they needed to know the different schools in the area so they could finish their education and get jobs. They also needed to research ways the Weasleys could be taken care of and locate ways to get revenge without letting them know that it is them.

After Hermione wrote down all that needed to be accomplished, they decided they needed to look at books to research magic schools in America first. Harry found a book in the library that gave information about the magical schools in America. He found out that there were two schools close by. One was for witches and one was for wizards. He also discovered that they would go to school during the day and came back to their house at night. They decided to talk to the headmasters at the school right away. They got up and went to find a post office where they could send letters to the schools and ask to apply there. Then they went and wrote the letters. When the letters were sent, they realized this was the start of their new life.


End file.
